<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love after the end of the world by SkyeHart23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096644">Love after the end of the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23'>SkyeHart23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Glenn Rhee/Original Female Character(s), Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone I knew thought I was crazy when I became a massive survialist but then the end of the world hit. The world didn't end like I thought it would as I always thought it would end in fire but the world ended in a much more grusome way. The world decided to end by bringing the dead back to life as zombies. The first thing I did was pack all of my supplies into a big camping bag that way it would be easier if I ever had to move unexpectedly and made sure my motorcycle was in the cab of my trunk. I climb into my truck with my bag and place the bag on the passengers seat. I start my truck up and pull out of the driveway. As I drive down the road I see a few zombies along the way and I turn the radio on. I hear a radio broadcast about a place in Atlanta so I start making my way there. When I pull into Atlanta I see swarms of zombies and I silently thank myself for making sure my truck had some pretty amazing upgrades. I click a button in my truck and it becomes an armoured truck. It also puts a glass bubble over my motorcycle so it's protected. I drive by a building and I see a bunch of people on top of the roof and I park my truck as it looks like they are swarmed. I have a police issued speaker system so I pick up the thing you speak into and hope that they will be able to hear me up there. "Hey you guys on the roof." I say. I see them all look around. "Down here in the armoured truck." I say. They look down at me. "Need a little help?" I ask them. I see them nod their heads. "Meet me at the back of the store. Be ready." I say. They nod their heads and get my self ready to drive. I put my truck back into drive and reverse. I pull up to the back of the store just as the group does. I press the button and the truck becomes normal again. I open the passengers door and move my bag. "Hop in!" I yell. They all do and I press the button once more. It armours up again and I see them all look at me in shock. I drive away from the back of the store and we all breath a sigh of relief. "Need me to swing by anywhere else?" I ask them. "Ya did you see that tank in the street?" One guy asks me. I nod my head. "There." He says. i nod my head once again and swing the truck around. I pull up to the tank and leave the car running. "Okay they are still feeding on something. You have about five seconds." I say. The guy nods his head and I take a deep breath and unarmour the truck. He hops up and runs up to a bag. He grabs it and races back to the truck. He climbs back in and I rearmour my truck. "Okay where are we going?" I ask them. "The quarry." A female says. I nod my head and start driving in the direction of the quarry. "Is this police issued." A guy in a sheriff oufit asks me about my speaker system. "Yes sir, promise it's not stolen Sheriff. Boyfriend's a cop." I say. "Fuck. Was one." I says shaking my head. "I guess we should introduce ourselves." The sheriff says. "If you wanna." I reply. Everyone in the car laughs. "Rick Grimes." The sheriff says. "Glenn Rhee." The korean one says. "Merle Dixon." The country one says. "Jacqui." The african american one says. "Andrea." The blonde one says. "T-Dog." The other african american one says. "Morales." The last one says. "Athena." I say. "Nice to meet you." They all say at the same time. I laugh. "Nice to meet you guys too." I reply. "Where did you get this truck? It's amazing." Glenn asks me. "Thanks. I've had it since I was sixteen and before I left for the army I had my mechanic make a few upgrades incase something like this happened." I say. "So the army knew?" Rick asks me. "No sir. I'm a survivalist." I reply. "I thought all of the army abandoned us." Glenn says. "I was on leave when all of this happened. I was coming to surprise my dad but I couldn't find him when all of this happened. So I hang around in my house that I had before I left and then I met you guys." I say. "So you've been alone this whole time?" Andrea asks me. "Yep just me." I say. "When did your boyfriend die?" Rick asks me. "What I am about to tell you no one knows. The army didn't abandon you. They were over run. That's when my boyfriend died." I say as I reach the entrance of the quarry. I start to drive up the hill. "Anymore secrets you know?" Jacqui asks me. "I'll tell you all of them when I get you to your people." I say. "Good idea." Glenn says. "You should probably take the armour off your truck here." Glenn says. I listen to him and press the button. It unarmours as I continue driving up the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We reach the top of the hill and I park my truck. I see a bunch of people staring at my truck. "Come meet everyone you two." Morales says. "You haven't met them either?" I ask Rick as the rest climb out of my truck. I watch as Andrea reunites with a girl who I'm guessing is her sister and Morales reunites with his family. Glenn reunites with the rest of the group. "You go I need a minute." I say. He nods his head and climbs out of the trunk. I watch as he walks towards a woman and a kid. The kid runs to him and I know it's his family. I have tears in my eyes as I climb out of the trunk. I walk forward a little and my eyes land on the person I've been searching for since this whole thing started. I start crying and I fall to the ground. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I know it's my dad. I wrap my arms around him and I just hug him. "Dale you know her?" Glenn asks. "She's my daughter." My dad says. I can hear he's crying too. I pull back from the hug and I wipe my tears. He helps me stand up and I laugh. "I thought you were dead." He says. "I thought you were dead." I say back. He laughs. "I thought you and your wife didn't have kids?" Andrea asks him. "We didn't, not biologically anyway." He says. "i was a real troublemaker but they still took me in when I had no where to go." I say. "You still have that damn bike." He says. I look behind me and smile at my bike. "Always." I say as I turn to look back at my dad. "Where is Justin?" He asks me. I look at him. "Oh hunny I'm sorry." He says. "It's whatever. It happens." I say as I walk back to my truck. I grab my bag out of the truck. "Did you change the hose in that RV yet?" I ask my dad. "No. Can't find one." He replies. I walk over to him. "For fucks sake." I say as I sit on the ground. I open my bag and motion for Glenn to come over. "I need your help Glenn." I say. He walks over to me. I pull out clothes from the bag and place them in his hands. "Just hold them for a second please." I say. I pull out more clothes and place them in his hands. "Hey Rick send your boy over and the other little girl please." I say. "Sure thing." He replies. The kids walk over to me. "You guys want a chocolate bar?" I ask. "Yes please!" The little boy says exicted. I hand them a chocolate bar each and the run back to their parents. "Thank you." Rick's wife says. "No problem." I reply. I pull out more food and hand it to my dad. "Rick your bag is in the car still." I say. "Oh yeah thanks." Rick replies. I hear my truck door open and close and I know he's got the bag. I pull out gun after gun from my bag followed by a bunch of knives and my crossbow and arrows. I finally find the hose my dad needs and I pull it out. "Here." I say. "Jim." My dad says. He grabs it and walks to the RV. I put the weapons back in but make sure my cross bow stays out as well as my arrows. My dad hands me back the food and I put it back in my bag. Glenn hands me back my clothes and I place them in the bag. I do the bag back up and when I look up I see everyone staring at me. "What?" I ask them. "Where did you get all that stuff?" Rick's wife asks me. "My house." I reply. My dad laughs and I walk back to my truck. I place my bag back inside. I walk back over to the group look around. "So who is everyone?" I ask. We all laugh. "Right we completely forgot. Let's go sit down." Glenn says. I grab my crossbow and sling it across my shoulder as well as my arrows. I follow Glenn to a firepit area and Rick and my dad light a fire. We all sit down and I sit beside Glenn. "This is my wife Lori and my son Carl." I smile at them. "I'm Shane." Another dude says. I don't think I like him very much. "That's Jim." My dad says. "That's Morales family." Glenn says. I smile. "That's Carol, Ed, and Sophia." Glenn says as he points at there people sitting by their own fire. "And this is my sister Amy." Andrea says. "Nice to meet you all. Major Athena Horvath at your service." I say. "Army." Shane says. I nod my head. "Any secrets for us?" Amy asks. "Oh plenty." I say. Everyone laughs. "Wanna hear them?" I ask. "Oh definitely." Amy replies. "First off the military was over run. They didn't abandon you. Most of the army is dead." I say. I hear them all gasp. "Don't go to any military base or CDC. They are all done for." I say. "How do you know the CDC's are done for?" Rick asks me. "Military was guarding them. That was the safe zone." I say. "Justin told me something before he died." I say to my dad. "What that he loves you?" My dad asks. "That and that we don't need to be bit to turn." I say. "What do you mean?" Lori asks. "I mean even if you die of natural causes you will become one of them." I say. They all look at me with shocked looks on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you being serious right now?" Glenn asks me. "Deadly." I say. "I'm tired. Where should I sleep?" I ask. "You can share my tent." Glenn says. "Okay. Show me where it is?" I ask him. He nods his head and we stand up. I kiss my dad on the cheek. "Night dad." I say. "Night. Behave yourself Glenn." He says. I roll my eyes. As we walk to Glenn's tent I can feel the tears making there way to my eyes as I think about justin. We reach the tent and I go to walk inside but then I see Glenn turning to walk away. I grab his hand and he turns to look at me. "Stay." I say. "Okay. I'm just gonna get your bag from the truck okay." He says. I nod my head and let go of his hand. I walk into the tent and sit down on the bed. The tears start to fall but I make no sound. I slip my crossbow and arrows off my shoulder and place them gently on the floor. I look back up and see Glenn walk into the tent. "Are you okay?" He asks me as he sits down beside me. He places the bag down and turns to face me. I turn to face him. "I guess everyone I lost just hit me." I say. "Help me forget?" I ask him. He looks at me confused. I roll my eyes and smash my lips onto his. He kisses me back after a minute and I smile into it. He lays us down on the bed and pulls back from the kiss. "Are you sure?" He asks me. I take the cap off of his head and place it on the floor. "I'm sure." I say. "Let me just zip the tent closed." He says. He gets off of me and walks to the zipper of the tent. He zips the tent close and then makes his way back to me. I sit up and take my shirt off and shimmy out of my jeans. I watch as Glenn takes of his shirt and pants as well. "Side pocket of my bag there are condoms." I say. He walks to my bag and grabs one of the condoms I have in there. He walks back over to me and I slip out of my bra and underwear. Glenn hovers over me as he takes off his boxers. He opens the condom package and slips on the condom. He lines himself up and thrusts into me. My hands instantly make there way to his back. He continues thrusting. "Oh god." Glenn and I moan at the same time. He starts thrusting faster and my nails go down his back until I can't reach anymore."Oh fuck!" I moan loudly. "I'm close." Glenn moans into my ear. "Me too." I moan back. He thrusts a little faster and that's all it takes. "Oh fuck!" We both moan loudly as we come undone. Glenn pulls out and takes the condom off. "Plastic bag in the pocket of my bag." I say while panting. He nods his head and makes his way to my bag. He pulls out the plastic bag and places the condom in side. He stuffs the bag back into the pocket of my bag so we can throw it out in the morning. He crawls back over to us and pulls a blanket out from behind the mattress. He drapes it over us and drapes his arm over me. "Your dad is going to kill me." Glenn says. I laugh. "I'll make sure he doesn't." I say. "Let's sleep." Glenn says. "Sounds like a good idea." I say. I close my eyes and I fall asleep in Glenn's arms. I wake up in the morning still in Glenn's arms and it brings an unexpected smile to my face. I sit up and pull my bag towards me. I pull out some underwear and pick my bra up off the floor. I stand up and put them on. I grab a pair of jeans out of my bag and shimmy into those. I grab a white tee out of my bag and thrown it on. I put my converses from yesterday back on and gather my dirty laundry. I sling my crossbow across my shoulder as well as my arrows. I unzip the tent and walk out. I zip it back up and make my way over to where most of the group is already up and awake. "I can take those." I hear someone says. I turn to see Carol. "Oh sure. Thank you." I say as I hand her my dirty laundry. "So you and Glenn have fun last night?" Lori asks me as she passes. I walk with her. "We did." I say. Lori laughs. "Where's the little ones." I ask her. "Off playing somewhere." Lori says. I laugh. "Here comes your husband." I say. "Here comes your whatever he is." Lori says. I look to see Glenn walking over with a knife that looks familiar. "Hey." I say. "Hey." He replies. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "That was nice." I say with a smile. "Just couldn't help myself." He says. "Took a knife from your bag. That okay?" He asks me. "Ya. I rather you have a weapon." I say. He smiles at me. "Mom!" We hear Carl yell. I spring to my feet as does Lori. "Mommy!" We hear Sophia yell. "Dad!" We hear Carl yell. We all race towards them not knowing what awaited us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we run towards the kids I have my crossbow loaded and ready while Glenn has his knife ready. We reach Carl and Sophia I am stunned at the sight. All I see is the walker eating the deer and I waste no time. I shoot it right in the head. It drops dead and I pull my arrow out of the head. I know we have to leave now. I hear rustling coming from the woods and I reload my crossbow. I aim it where the noise is coming from and I keep it steady. A man emerges from the forest and I keep my crossbow fixed on him. "It's okay Athena. He's one of us." Glenn says. I lower my crossbow and sling it over my shoulder. "We need to leave now." I say. I walk away from the group and back towards the RV. "Jim you got that hose fixed yet?" I ask him. "It's fixed." He says. "Great load it up we're leaving." I say. He nods his head and goes to load up. "Why do we have to leave?" I hear someone ask me. I turn around to see Shane and Rick with the rest of the group behind them. "That walker was from the city. They're running out of food down there and from what I've seen where there's one there's more." I say. "Where do you suggest we go?" Rick asks me. "I know a place. Whoever doesn't want to come can stay here but they're signing their death certificate." I say. I walk away from them and walk to mine and Glenn's tent. I walk in and make sure I have everything. "Coming in." I hear someone say. I know it's Glenn by the sound of the voice. "Come on in." I say while laughing. "So everyone heard us last night." I say while I pack some of Glenn's stuff in my bag. "That's why your dad has been sending me glares all day." He says. I laugh. "Probably." I say. Glenn laughs. I close my bag after I pack everything I can and Glenn takes it from me. "I got it." He says. "Thank you." I say. We walk out of the tent and walk towards my truck. "A lot of people are staying." Glenn says. "You can't save everyone in this world I guess." I say. "I guess not." Glenn responds. "Can you just put my bag in the cab of my truck. I'm gonna go talk to Lori." I say. Glenn nods his head and walks to my truck while I walk to Lori. She is standing with Carol which is perfect. "Hey guys." I say. They turn to look at me. "What's going on?" I ask them. "Carol says she's staying here because Ed told her to." Lori says. I turn to look at Carol. "Where is he right now?" I ask her. "Sleeping." She responds. "Is he a heavy sleeper?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Perfect. You grab yours and Sophia's stuff. Put it in the cab of my truck and leave his sorry abusive ass here. Got it." I say. Carol nods her head and races to her tent. "You can bring Carl to my truck. He'll be safe in there." I say. Lori nods her head and I walk over to the RV. "So who's going?" I ask my dad. "You, me, Rick, Lori, Carl, Andrea, Amy, T-Dog, Merle, Daryl, and Shane." My dad says. "Also Carol and Sophia. I convinced them to leave Ed." I say. "You've always been very comanding." My dad says. I laugh. "And dad go easy on Glenn. I initated it okay." I say. He nods his head and I smile. I walk to my truck and climb in. I wait for everyone to get to where they are going and I smile knowing that I at least saved a few people. Glenn climbs into the passengers seat of my truck and I smile at him. "Figured I'd be safer here than in the RV with your dad." He says. I laugh. Carol and Sophia climb into the backseat with Carl. "Seatbelts everyone." I say. We all did our seatbelts up and I press the button armouring my truck. "That is so cool." Carl and Sophia say at the same time. "Just follow me." I say through the speaker system. I see my dad give me a thumbs up through the window and I turn my truck around. I drive down the road with my father right behind me. I continue driving and I go to turn but I see my dad go straight. "Damn it dad." I say. I turn around and follow my dad. I see he has parked the RV and I roll my eyes. I park my truck beside the RV and unarmour my car. I hop out and walk to the RV. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Rick thought this would be a good place to stop and search for supplies." My dad says. "Okay sure. I'm gonna chill in my truck with Glenn, Carol, and the kids." I say. "Okay." My dad says. I walk back to the truck and climb back in. I hit the button and armour my truck once again, just in case. "What are they doing?" Glenn asks me. "Searching for supplies." I reply. "Shouldn't we help them?" Carol asks me. "They're fine." I reply. "I gotta couple books in here. Wanna read while we wait?" I ask them. "Sure." Glenn says. "I have a couple kids books in here for if I ever came across a kid in my travels so here you kids are." i say as I hand them the books. I hand Carol a mystery book and I hand Glenn the action filled book. I take the romance for myself. We were all so into reading that we didn't notice the walker horde roaming all around us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The groans are what bring me out of my book. I look up and drop my book in shock. "Oh shit." I say. "What?" Glenn asks. "Look out the window." I say. "Oh shit." Glenn says. "They can't get in the truck but I'm worried about the others." I say. "Me too." Glenn says. The herd leaves makes its way through after a couple of minutes and I drive my truck closer to the RV. I unarmour the car and we hop out. "Dad." I say. "I'm okay." He says. "Carl, Sophia stay with Dale okay." Carol says. "Okay." They say. I watch them climb into the RV and let out a breath. "I'm so glad they were in my truck." I say as I walk away from the RV. "Me too." Carol and Glenn say at the same time. We walk a little further and I see Daryl and Merle with T-Dog. I take my crossbow off my shoulder and have it at the ready. "You guys okay?" I ask them. "Ya. T-Dog hurt his arm on a nail on his way to hiding. Gonna get him cleaned up." Daryl says. "Okay." I say. "Rick's over there." Merle says pointing a little further ahead. "Thanks." I say. We walk a little further and my heart breaks at the sight. Rick is sitting on the road crying next to what looks like Lori's dead body. "Rick." I say. "They got her." He says through the tears. "You have to." I say. "I know." He replies. "Do you want me to?" I ask him. "Please." He says. I aim my crossbow at Lori's head and I fire. It hits its mark and I walk closer to Rick. I take the arrow out of Lori's head and wipe it on the grass.  I reload my crossbow as soon as I heard groaning. I position my crossbow in the direction of the sound and as soon as the walker comes into view I shoot it. I walk to it and grab my arrow out of its head. I look at the walker and see that it is Shane. Damn. "Let's go back to the others." I say. Rick stands up and walks ahead of us. We follow behind not saying anything. I know what this situation is like but I won't show any weakness as that's not me. We reach the RV and I can see the look on my dad's face. "Do you have a napkin?" I ask him. "Ya in the RV." He says. I nod and open the RV door. I walk in and I see Carl and Sophia look up at me. "Carl you should go talk to your dad." I say. "Okay." He says. He walks out of the RV and I look for a napkin. I find one and I clean off my arrow. "What happened?" Amy asks me. "We lost Shane and Lori." I say. "Damn." Andrea says. "I know." I reply. I walk out of the RV and place my arrow back in its place. I sling my crossbow across my shoulder and look at Rick and Carl. Carl is crying in Rick's arms and Rick has tears streaming down his face. "Let's move." I say. "Okay." My dad says. I walk back to my truck and climb in. Glenn climbs into the passengers seat and Carol climbs in the back with Carl and Sophia. I hit the button and armour my car. We all do our seatbelts up and I turn my truck around. I start back down the road and turn down the side road. "Where are we going?" Glenn asks me. "Somewhere I know we'll be safe." I say. I drive down the long driveway and pull up to the farm house. I park my truck and take a deep breath. "Who's there?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I smile and climb out of the truck. "Daddy! It's Athena!" She yells. "Maggie get down here and give me a hug!" I yell. She laughs and runs towards me. I open my arms and she runs into them. I wrap my arms around her and she does the same. I pull back from the hug and smile at her. "I brought a few people with me." I say. "Ya I'll let my dad know and you guys just wait here." Maggie says. I nod my head and she walks back to the house. I motion for everyone to get out and they do. They walk to me and I sigh. "How do you know these people?" Carol asks me. "This is Justin's family." I say. I will not show weakness. Maggie comes back out with her dad and her sister. "Hey Bethy." I say. She smiles at me. "Mr. Greene." I say. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hershel, Major." Hershel says. "About as many times as I have to tell you not to call me Major when I'm out of uniform." I say. He laughs. "Justin's not with you. How'd it happen?" Hershel says/asks. "Hershel." I say. "We need to know." Maggie says. I take a deep breath and prepare myself. "It was before the cellphones got cut off. The unit had been moved to guard the CDC. I was supposed to be with them but I had just gotten leave so I was on my way home. I got a call from Justin so I pulled over and I answered the call. It was just a normal call and then an alarm in the background went off." I say. "Keep going please." Beth says. I can see the tears in her eyes. Here we go. No sign of weakness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He knew what was happening so he told me he loved me and then told me that we will turn no matter how we die. Well if you die of any head related injury that kills the brain you won't. I listened to him die. After that I drove home numb just wanting to see my dad but when I got home he wasn't there. I sat in that house numb for weeks but then I finally got the courage to go and look for my dad. I drove to Atlanta and found a group of people. They brought me to their group and I found my dad. I showed weakness for the first time in years when I broke down crying. That brought us here." I say. "Thank you for telling us." Hershel says. I nod my head. "You guys can stay here as long as you need." Hershel says. "We'll do introductions after you're all settled in. Children can have Justin's old room. The women can have my room and guys in the living room with me." Hershel says. "Can I have the spare room?" I ask. Hershel nods his head and looks at me in confusion. I turn to Glenn. "You grab your stuff and I'll grab mine." I say. He nods his head and we walk to the back of my truck. I grab my bag and Glenn grabs whatever he has. We walk back to the house and walk inside. "Just follow me." I say. I walk up the stairs and towards the spare room. I open the door and walk in. "So you take the left side of the dresser and I'll take the right." I say. "Sure. I don't have many things so." Glenn says. I smile at him. I place my bag on the ground by the dresser and open it. "Oh here I grab some of your stuff from the tent." I say as I hand Glenn some clothes and his hat. He smiles at me. I turn my attention back to my bag. I open the top drawer and put all the clothes from my bag into the drawer. I close that drawer and open the second one. I place all my food into that drawer and close it. I open the third and final drawer. I place all my weapons but my crossbow and arrows in the drawer. I close it and place my empty bag in the corner of the room. "All done." I say. "Let's head down for introductions." Glenn says. I smile at him and we exit the room. We walk down the hallway and down the stairs. "Hersel!" I yell. "We're in the living room!" He yells back. Glenn and I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. "Okay introductions have been made exepct for the young man beside you." Hershel says. "Glenn Rhee." Glenn says. "I'm Hershel Greene. These are my daughters Maggie and Beth. This is Patricia and Otis. And we have Jimmy." Hershel says. "Nice to meet you all." Glenn says. "Nice to meet you too." Hershel says. "Do you guys want me to make you some dinner?" I ask. "Oh can you make my favourite?" Beth asks me. "Of course. You wanna help me?" I say/ask. "Yes please." Beth says. I stand up and walk to the kitchen with Beth behind me. "Can you hand me a pan?" I ask her. She hands me a pan along with the vegetable oil. I place them off to the side and grab the cutting board. "I got all the vegetables we need." Beth says. "Perfect. Can you wash them for me?" I ask her. "Of course." She says. She turns the tap on and rinses the vegetables one by one. She places the vegetables in front of me and i chop them up individually. I place the pan on the stove and turn the burner on. I turn it to medium heat and oil the pan. I scrape the vegetables into the pan and Beth hands me the ground beef. I scrape that into the pan and use a wooden spoon to stir it around. It takes three minutes to be fully cooked and I grab a bunch of plates. "Can you go set the table?" I ask Beth. "Sure." She replies. "Thank you." I say. "You're welcome." She replies. She walks out of the kitchen and I turn the burner off. I take the stirfry off the stove and place it on the counter. I walk over to the fridge and open it. I grab the lemonade and close the fridge. I walk out into the dining area and place the lemonade on the table. "I got another table and chairs set up." Beth says. "This is perfect Beth. Glenn and I will sit with Carl and Sophia." I say. Beth nods her head. "Dinner everyone!" I yell. I walk back into the kitchen and grab the stirfry off the counter. I walk into the dining area to see everyone sitting in their spots. I place a little on everyone's plate and place the pan on the main table. I sit down at the table with Glenn and the kids. "Dig in everyone." I say. They all laugh. We all eat dinner while having comfortable conversations. "So how long have you known Athena, Beth?" Carl asks. "Well her and my brother got together in 9th grade so since then." Beth says. "She was so little." I say. Beth just laughs. We all finish our meal and Maggie and Beth clean up. Glenn and I head upstairs and get ready for bed. We climb into bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow and Glenn's arm is around me I fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We've been at the farm for a couple of weeks now and a lot has happened. I've gotten closer to everyone I didn't know before this whole thing but I lost my dad. We had a situation where one walker got onto the farm and bit my dad. I was the one that put him down but anyway back to now. I am currently freaking out because I've been feeling very sick lately and I haven't gotten my period yet. Fuck. I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I see Beth sitting in the living room. "Bethy have you seen Maggie?" I ask her. "I think she's outside." Beth says. "Thanks." I say. I walk out of the house and see Maggie with the rest of the group. Fuck. I walk over to the group and take a deep breath. "Maggie can I speak to you for a second." I say. She turns to face me. "Ya." She says. We walk away from the group and I stop by a pach of trees. "I need you to make a run into town for me." I say. "Sure. What do you need?" Maggie says/asks. "A pregnancy test. Don't tell anyone." I say. I see the shock on her face. "You got it." She says. "Thank you." I say. Maggie nods her head and we walk back to the group. "Hey Athena." Carl says. "Hey Carl." I say with a smile. "Do you wanna play with Sophia and I?" He asks. "Of course." I say. He smiles at me and we walk over to where Sophia is sitting. "Hey Sophia." I say. She looks up and smiles. "Hi." She says. "I think there's some cards in the RV. Wanna see?" I say/ask. Sophia nods her head and I smile. We walk to the RV and walk inside. "I think my dad kept them in this cupboard." I say. I open the cupboard and smile when I find the cards. I grab them and close the cupboard. I turn to the kids. "I found them. Let's play." I say. We sit at the table in the RV and I open the cards. "What do you want to play?" I ask them. "Crazy eight countdown." Sophia says. "All right." I say. I shuffle the cards and deal out eight for each of us. We play for a while and Sophia has won about five times. I hear a knock on the RV door as I deal out another eight cards for everyone. "Come in." I say. The RV door opens and I watch as Maggie walks in. "I got it." She says. I stand up and grab the bag from her. "Can you play with them?" I ask her. She nods her head and I walk into the RV's bathroom. I pull my pants down and take the pregnancy test. I place the test on the counter and I pull my pants up. I wait a couple minutes and look at the test. I smile when it says negative. I would love a child but not right now. I throw the test in the garbage and walk out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go talk to Glenn." I say. "I think he went to your room." Maggie says. I smile and make my way out of the RV. I run to the house and inside. I run up the stairs and to the room. I walk in and I see Glenn sitting on the bed. "Hey." I say. His head snaps up. "Hi." He says. "I need to tell you something." I say. "Me too." Glenn says. "You go first." I say as I sit down beside him. "I slept with Maggie. I'm so sorry." He says. I freeze. "Athena say something. Please." He says. "Get out." I say. "What?" He asks me. I stand up and go to the corner of the room. "Athena talk to me please." Glenn says. "Get out!" I yell. "Not until you talk to me." He says. "She told you to get out." I hear someone say. I turn around and look to see Daryl. Glenn walks out of the room and I grab my bag. I open the bottom drawer and start placing all my weapons in the bag. I close the drawer and open the middle drawer. I take all the food out of the drawer and place it in my bag. "What are you doing?" Daryl asks me. "What does it look like? I'm leaving." I say. "You can't just leave." He says. "Watch me." I reply. I close the middle drawer and open the top drawer. I pack all my clothes including the ones I haven't washed yet. I close the drawer and I close my bag. I walk to the bedside table and sling my crossbow across my shoulder as well as my arrows. I walk over to my bag and place it on my other shoulder. I turn to Daryl and sigh. "You can either join me or move out of my way." I say. "Well I ain't letting you go by yourself." He says. "Well then let's go." I say. He moves out of my way and we walk down the hall together. We walk down the stairs and out of the house. I throw my bag in the backseat of my truck and I see the group running over to us. "I'll be in the truck." Daryl says. I nod my head. The group reaches me and I take a deep breath. Here we go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you and Daryl going?" Sophia asks me. I crouch down so that we are face to face. "We're just going away for a little while." I say. "Why?" She asks me. "I just need a little space and he didn't want me to go by myself." I say. "Did I do something?" She asks me. "No hunny. You didn't do anything. I promise." I say. She smiles at me and hugs me. I hug her back. I pull back from the hug and stand up. I move over to Carl and crouch down once more. "Take care of them for me. Okay?" I say. He nods his head. I hug him and he hugs me back. I pull back from the hug and stand up. "I said I'm sorry! What else do you want!" Glenn yells at me. "Sorry doesn't fix what you did! Did she tell you I thought I was pregnant!" I yell back. I can see by the look on his face that Maggie didn't. "Of course she didn't because you were to busy fucking her!" I yell. I walk over to my truck and climb in. I armour the truck and place my crossbow and arrows between Daryl and I. I do up my seatbelt and start the truck. "You ready?" Daryl asks me. I look at him. "Ya." I say. I back the truck up and turn it around. I drive down the long driveway and make a left turn. "We're not going back towards the highway?" Daryl asks me. "We will. I wanna go to town first." I say. I drive into town and stop outside the pharmacy. "I'll stay here. Grab as much as you can." I say. Daryl nods his head and I unarmour the car. Daryl hops out with his crossbow and I rearmour my car the second he closes the door. He runs into the pharmacy with his crossbow at the ready. I wait in the car patiently. I see Daryl come out with a bag I didn't see him go in with and I unarmour the car. He hops in and throws the bag in the back seat of the truck. I armour the car and turn the truck around. "To the highway." I say. Daryl laughs. "So should I be prepared for a little one in nine months?" Daryl asks me. "No the test was negative." I reply. We reach the highway and I realize I might not be able to drive through. I start to worry but I manage to drive through the cars. "So where to?" I ask Daryl. "Wherever the road takes us." He says. I laugh. I continue driving until I come across a side road that looks promising. I turn down it and come across what looks like an empty house. I park in the driveway and grab my crossbow and arrows from beside me. "Clear the house and rest here for the night." I say. "Sounds like a plan." Daryl replies. I unarmour the truck and we hop out. I lock it to be safe and I ready my crossbow. Daryl looks back at me and I nod. He opens the door of the house and we start our search of the first floor. We clear the first floor and carefully make our way up the stairs. We enter the first room and there's no walker but there is an owl. I shoot it so we can cook it for dinner. I take my arrow out of the owl and wipe it on the curtain. "We'll come back to it." I say. Daryl laughs quietly. We walk out of the room and clear the rest of the floor. We got lucky and there are no walkers. We walk back to the room where I shot the owl with our crossbows now slung across our shoulders. I pick the owl off the floor and we walk back downstairs. "I'll cook the owl." Daryl says. I nod my head and hand him the owl. "I'm gonna go grab the bags!" I yell. "Okay!" Daryl yells back. I walk out of the house and unlock the truck. I grab both bags from the back and lock the truck. I press a button on my keys and the truck armours so that way no one can steal my truck or my motorcycle. I walk back into the house and close the door. I push a couch against the door and place the bags on it. I walk into the kitchen to see that Daryl has finished with the owl. "Hey." I say. He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey. I was just about to come get you." He says. I smile and walk to him. He hands me some meat and I eat it with a smile. "You know today was the first time I've seen you show weakness since the day your dad died." Daryl says. I swallow what I was chewing. "I didn't mean too." I say. "I like Glenn I do but you were too good for him." He says. I laugh. "You sound like my dad." I say. He laughs. "Your dad was a wise man." He says. I nod. "Ya he was." I reply. I eat some more and then make my way to the front door. "Same room?" Daryl asks me. "Same room. Easier." I say. He nods and we grab our bags off the couch. We walk upstairs and walk into the bedroom we cleared. I don't bother getting changed as I am too tired. I place my crossbow and arrows on the bedside table. I hop on the bed and get under the covers. My head hits the pillow and I am out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and sit up in the bed. I hear a groan beside me and I feel Daryl sit up. "Maybe we should just camp out in this house for a while instead of moving all around." I suggest. "That sounds like a good idea." Daryl responds. I laugh. "Help me unpack?" I ask him. "Of course." He replies. We both climb out of bed and I grab my bag. I walk over to the dresser and open my bag. Daryl opens the first drawer and I hand him my clothes. He places them in and closes the drawer. He opens the second drawer and I hand him the food. He puts all the food in the drawer except for two breakfast bars and closes the drawer. "Figured we should eat something." He says. I nod. He opens the third and final drawer. I hand him my weapons one at a time and he carefully places them in the drawer. We finish and he closes the drawer. He hands me the breakfast bar and I smile. "Thank you." I say. He nods and opens his breakfast bar. I open mine and we eat in a comfortable silence. "You should go back." I say. "What?" He asks me. "You should go back." I say once again. "Why?" He asks me. "You left your brother. He's family. You should be with him." I say. "He doesn't need me. He's fine." Daryl says. "You are completely different than what I thought when I first met you." I say with a laugh. "What did you think of me?" He asks me. "Well when you came out of the woods I thought oh another redneck. He's probably mean and doesn't know how to be nice but you've proven me wrong Dixon." I say. He laughs. "You are exactly what I expected when I saw you for the first time." He replies. "Oh yeah and what is that?" I ask him. "I saw you with the steady aim of your crossbow on me and I thought this is the first badass women I've met since this whole thing started. You proved me right Horvath." Daryl says. I laugh. I sit on the floor and Daryl follows me. "I wasn't before I went into the military. I was a troublemaker sure but I wasn't a badass." I reply. "I find that hard to believe." He says. I laugh once again. I hear a rustling outside and I instantly spring to my feet. I run to the bedside table and grab my crossbow. I place an arrow on it and walk to the window. I open it and aim outside. Two people walk into view and I can clearly see they are not walkers. "Who's there!" I yell. They look up and throw their hands up when they see I have my crossbow aimed on them. "My name is Paul but my friends call me Jesus. This is Aaron." The long haired one says. "What do you want?" Daryl asks them. "Just somewhere to rest." Aaron says. I look at Daryl and he nods. I look back at the two men. "Okay Daryl will come let you in but if you try anything I will not hesitate." I say. "We understand." Paul says. I step back from the window and lower the crossbow. I walk back to the bedside table and place it down. "I'm gonna get changed. I'll meet you down there. Take your crossbow." I say. "Of course." Daryl replies. He grabs his crossbow and leaves the room. I close the door and walk to the dresser. I open the top drawer and pull out a pair of jeans as well as a flannel shirt. I close the drawer and throw on the clothes. I kick my dirty clothes to the side of the room and pick up Daryl's motorcycle vest. I put it on and smile. I walk to the bedside table and pick up my crossbow as well as my arrows. I sling them over my shoulder and walk to the door. I pull it open and walk out. I walk down the stairs to see Daryl and the two men chilling by the front door. "Hey. They good?" I say/ask. Daryl turns to look at me. "Ya they're good. Is that my vest?" Daryl says/asks. "It's cute." I say. He laughs. "Should we get to know the new people." I say. "We should." Daryl says. I laugh. I walk into the living area and sit on the other couch that is in there. Daryl sits down beside me and the new guys sit in the two chairs that occupy the space. "I should probably introduce myself. Major Athena Harvoth at your service." I say. "You look pretty young to be a major in the army." Aaron says. "Worked my way up the ranks pretty quick." I say. "I'm sure Daryl already introduced himself." I say. "Yes he has and threatened us." Paul says. I look at Daryl. "I like to do the threatning." I say. He laughs. "Sorry." Daryl says. "Forgiven." I reply. I turn my attention back to the newcomers. "So do you guys know each other before or did you meet after?" I ask them. "We met after. I was wondering around on my own and then Jesus found me and we've stuck together." Aaron says. I smile. "Did you meet your girlfriend here before or after Daryl?" Jesus asks. Daryl and I don't correct him as we tell the story of how we met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all sit and talk for a little while longer and then we eat some of the food I have stored in the dresser. We all walk upstairs and I stop by the room we found the owl in yesterday. "You guys can sleep in here." I say. "Thank you." Aaron says. I nod my head and make my way to Daryl and I's room. I walk in and find Daryl sitting on the bed. "You okay there?" I ask him. He looks up at me. "They thought we were together." He says. "Ya I know." I reply as I place my crossbow and arrows on the dresser. "You didn't correct them." He says. "Neither did you." I reply. I walk towards him and he stands up. I reach him and look in his eyes. "Maybe we should have." Daryl says. "Maybe." I say. "But.." He says. "But.." I repeat. All of a sudden his lips are on mine and I kiss back. He turns us around so that I'm facing the bed and we both fall onto it. I break the kiss and move up the bed. Daryl hops off the bed and closes the door. I take Daryl's vest off as well as my shirt and I shimmy out of my jeans. Daryl smiles at me and takes off his shirt as well as his pants. He walks back over to the bed and climbs on. His lips find mine once again and I smile into the kiss. I break the kiss and smile at him. "You gonna take those off." I say as I motion to his boxers. He laughs. He takes off his boxers while I take off my bra and underwear. I lay down and Daryl hovers over me. He lines himself up and thrusts into me. "Oh god." I moan. He thrusts a little faster and my hands make their way to his back. Daryl moans in my ear as my nails scratch his back. He thrusts a little faster and god does it feel good. "Oh god." I moan. Daryl continues to moan in my ear and it is bringing me closer to the edge. "Oh god harder." I moan. He thrusts a little harder and it brings me to the edge. I come undone around him and he comes undone not to long after. He pulls out and lays beside me. "Damn that was good." I say. He laughs. "Ya it was. I've wanted to do that since I saw you boss around Rick and Shane." Daryl says. I laugh. "Who knew me being bossy could turn you on." I say. "Well it does. Very much." He says. "Let's get some sleep." I say. We fix the blanket and Daryl drapes his arm over me. "Be my girlfriend." Daryl says as I close my eyes. "Okay." I say as I fall asleep. I open my eyes and smile when I feel Daryl's arm still drapped over me. I roll over so I'm facing Daryl and my smile widens. Daryl opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Good morning." He says. "Good morning." I say. We both laugh and climb out of bed. I walk to the dresser and grab my last clean pair of underwear and my last clean bra. I throw them on and grab a pair of jeans as well as another flannel shirt. I throw on my outfit and I feel Daryl slip his motorcycle vest on me. I smile. "It looks better on you." He says. I turn around and give him a quick kiss. I walk over to the door and grab my crossbow and arrows off the dresser. I sling them across my shoulder and feel more comfortable. Daryl grabs his crossbow and I open the door. I walk out and towards the newcomers room with Daryl right behind me. I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear. I open the door and found Jesus and Aaron sitting on the bed. "What kind of weapons do you have?" I ask them. "A gun with two bullets left." Aaron says. "Come with me." I say. I walk out of the room with the guys following me. I walk back to mine and Daryl's room. I walk into the room and walk to the dresser. I open the bottom drawer. "Have your pick boys." I say as I take a step back. I watch as their jaws drop and I laugh. They walk over to the weapons drawer and they look at each weapon carefully. Jesus settles on a knife while Aaron takes a gun with a silencer. Jesus closes the drawer and turns to look at me. "Thank you." He says. "Your welcome." I reply. "Did you steal all of these?" Aaron asks me as he turns to face me. "No. I had all of them before the world went to shit." I say. I walk out of the room. I wait in the hallway for the guys. "Your girlfriend is badass." I hear Jesus say. "I like to think so." Daryl says. "Come on guys. I feel like hunting." I say. I hear a shuffle of feet and the guys join me in the hallway. I laugh and walk down the stairs. I move the couch away from the front door and open it. I walk out with the guys behind me and start heading for the forest. Time to hunt for food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We've been at this house for about two weeks now and we've been hunting everyday. Daryl and I have gotten a lot closer to each other as well as to Jesus and Aaron. I haven't been feeling too well the past week so while the guys are out hunting I stay at the house. I get out of bed and I walk over to the bag from the pharmacy, hopefully there is something in the bag that will make me feel better. As I look through the bag my eyes fall on something, a pregnancy test package. What if. I grab the package and make my way to the bathroom. I pull my pants down and I take the test. I place the test on the counter and pull my pants back up. I start pacing the bathroom as I wait for the results. I pace for a few more minutes and then I look at the test. It's positive and for the first time in a long time a sense of fear washes over me. I walk out of the bathroom, test in hand, and walk downstairs. As I get downstairs I hear the knock that Daryl and I came up with before he left. I place the test in my back pocket and walk to the door. I move the couch out of the way and open the door. The guys walk in and I immediately close the door. I push the couch against the door and turn around to face the guys. "How are you feeling?" Aaron asks me. I take the test out of my back pocket and place it in Daryl's hand. Daryl looks down at the test and then up at me with a smile. "I'm terrified." I say. Daryl opens his arms and I walk into them. He wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around him. "It will be okay. I'm not going anywhere." Daryl says. I nod my head and pull back from the hug. I give him a quick kiss and then turn my attention to the boys. "How was hunting?" I ask them. "It was great. We got some squirrels and a couple rabbits." Jesus says. "We're eating good tonight." I say. We all laugh. "I'll go cook." Aaron says. I smile at him. He takes the animals from Jesus and Daryl. He walks to the kitchen will Daryl, Jesus, and I walk to the living room. I sit on the couch with Daryl beside me and Jesus sits in the chair across from us. "So a baby." Jesus says. "Ya." I reply. "Sweet." He says. Daryl and I laugh. "My thoughts exactly." Daryl says while laughing. "Do you guys miss your old group?" Jesus asks. "I miss Carl and Sophia a lot as well as Beth." I say. "How about you Daryl?" Jesus asks. "I miss my brother." He says. "I said you should go back." I say. "I don't want to go back." Daryl replies. I laugh. Aaron walks into the room with a plate full of meat. He places it on the table in the middle of the room and we all dig in. We eat in a comfortable silence with Daryl making sure I eat more than anyone else. I roll my eyes at that but continue to eat anyway. We all finish and we all just sit in a comfortable silence. "I'm glad we stumbled upon your little house." Aaron says. "So are we." I say. My head pops up when I hear the groans and I silently cruse myself for getting too comfortable. I jump off the couch and run all the way upstairs. I run into mine and Daryl's room. I grab my bag and open all the drawers. I throw everything in the bag in a panic and close it. I place it on my shoulder and run to the bedside table. I grab my crossbow and arrows. I have it at the ready as I make my way out of the room. I run downstairs to see Daryl, Jesus, and Aaron already to leave. Daryl takes my bag from me and I sling my arrows across my shoulder. Jesus and Aaron move the couch while Daryl and I aim our crossbows at the front door. I quickly click the button on my keys to unarmour the truck as Jesus opens the door. We aren't met with walkers right off the bat so we carefully walk out. We all run to the car and all hop in. I place the arrow back in with the others and place my crossbow beside Daryl and I. I quickly armour the truck and start it. I back out of the driveway and start driving not knowing where we are going. "It was good while it lasted." Daryl says. "Ya but we need to find somewhere new." I say while my one hand goes to my stomach. "We'll find somewhere." Aaron says. "I hope so." I reply. I drive for a little while longer but I start to get tired so I pull over and park the truck. "We'll just sleep in the truck. It's armoured so we'll be safe." I say. "Okay." Jesus responds. Daryl closes his eyes and I lay awake wondering what we are going to do. We have to find somewhere safe but is anywhere safe anymore? I close my eyes and follow asleep with the thought of if my baby will ever be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been months since we left the house and we still haven't found anywhere safe. "Let's just go back." I say. "Fine but if there are any walkers we leave." Daryl says. I nod my head and Daryl turns the truck around. I can't drive as my stomach is to big to fit behind the wheel. I'm about five months pregnant. I close my eyes and drift to sleep. I open my eyes when I feel someone shaking me awake. "We're at the house. It's safe for now." Daryl says. I nod my head and sit up. I stretch and climb out of the truck with help from Daryl. He helps me into the house and into the living room. I lay on the couch and smile up at him. "Jesus and I are going to go hunting and Aaron's going to stay with you." He says. I nod my head and close my eyes as I cuddle into the baggy sweater I'm wearing. I feel Daryl kiss my forehead as I drift off to sleep. I am awoken again by someone shaking me and I open my eyes to see Daryl. I smile. "Hey." I say. "Hey." He replies with a smile. I sit up and stretch. "We have company." He says. I look at him in confusion. "I'll tell you in a minute but I want to ask you something first." Daryl says. "Okay." I say. "I love you." He says. "I love you too." I reply with a smile. "Marry me?" He asks me. I look at him in shock. I nod my head and he smiles. He slips something on my finger and I see he's found the ring that was in the pocket of my bag. I smile at him as he helps me stand up. I give him a quick kiss and he smiles at me. "You're not gonna like the company." He says. I look at him in confusion as he leads me out of the living room. We walk to the front door and my eyes land on Glenn and Maggie. I look at Daryl. "Babe why." I say. He looks at me. "I'm sorry but they have a safe place." He says. I sigh. "Okay." I say. I look back at Maggie and Gleen but I don't say anything. "Aaron! Jesus! We're going! Come on!" Daryl yells. I hear footsteps and Aaron and Jesus make their way into the room. "Let's go." I say. Glenn opens the door and Maggie and him walk out. I walk out with Daryl and Aaron and Jesus walk out behind us. We hop into the truck and Daryl armours it. He backs out of the driveway and follows Glenn and Maggie to their safe place. We pull up to a prision and someone pulls the gate open, I can't see who. We drive through and we drive all the way up. Maggie and Glenn park their car and Daryl parks the truck beside them. Daryl unarmours the truck and hops out as well as Jesus and Aaron. Daryl grabs our bags and helps me out of the truck. We follow Glenn and Maggie into the prison. "Carl open up!" Glenn yells. I breath a sigh of relief when he says Carl's name. The door opens and we walk into the cell block. As soon as we're in the cellblock I drop down and hug Carl. "I missed you." I say. "I missed you too." He replies as he hugs me back. I pull back from the hug and look at him. I smile. "Where's Sophia?" I ask him. "Sophia! Someone's here to see you!" Carl yells as I stand up. I hear someone running and Sophia comes into view. "Athena!" She yells. I smile. "Hey kiddo." I say. She runs to me and wraps her arms around me. I bend down and hug her properly. "Athena." Daryl says. I pull back from the hug and stand up. "I'm fine." I say. "Why don't we get everyone together and you can tell us what you've been up to since you left." Carol says. I nod my head and go to sit on the stairs. Daryl sits on the stairs beside me and Jesus and Aaron stand beside the stairs. Carol walks in with the rest of the group and I smile when I see Beth. "Hey Bethy." I say. "I missed you." Beth says. "I missed you too." I reply. "It's good to see you guys well most of you." I say. Glenn and Maggie look down. "Everyone this is Jesus and Aaron. Jesus, Aaron, this is everyone." I say. Jesus laughs. "Only you would introduce people like that." He says. I roll my eyes. "I can still shoot you." I say. This time both Aaron and Jesus laugh. "Okay I won't shoot you but Daryl will." I say with a smirk. They stop laughing. It's my turn to laugh now. "Hey little brother." I hear Merle say. I stop laughing and look at Daryl to see a smile spread across his face. "Hey Merle." Daryl says. I look over at Merle. "Your brother is the most stubborn person I know." I say. Merle looks at me and laughs. "You got that right." Merle responds. "After we found a place to rest I told him to go back but he refused." I say. "God it's hot in here." I say. I take off the sweater and that was a mistake. As soon as the sweater was off everyone's eyes drift to my belly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Surprise." I say. "Now I know why he refused to leave." Merle says. I laugh. "He refused to leave before I got pregnant. Idiot." I say. "How far along are you?" Hershel asks me. "Five." I say as I lay my head on Daryl's shoulder. "You tired?" He asks me. "Ya. Your baby is making me tired." I say. Daryl laughs. "It takes two to make a baby." He says. "Haha. I know that." I say. He laughs. I feel a flutter in my stomach and I smile. I grab Daryl's hand and place it on my stomach. "Baby's doing it again." I say with a smile. "I like seeing you so happy." I hear Beth say. I look over at her. "I like being this happy. I needed happiness after the world went to shit." I say. I place my other hand on top of Daryl's and I see Beth's jaw drop. "What is that on your finger." Beth says with a smile. "My mom's engagement ring." I say. "And why is it on your finger?" Merle asks me. "Cause I asked her to marry me with it." Daryl says. I smile. "Ahhh I'm so happy for you!" Beth yells. My smile gets wider. "There's some empty cells this way. I'll show you." Beth says. I nod my head and Daryl gets up. He helps me up and I smile. "I'm gonna talk to Hershel for a second. You can show me where our cell is later." Daryl says. "Okay. I love you." I say. "I love you too." He replies. He gives me a quick kiss and then hands Beth our bags. "Don't let her carry anything." Daryl says to Beth. I roll my eyes. "You got it." Beth replies. Jesus, Aaron and I I follow Beth towards the empty cells. She stops infront of an empty cell. "You and Daryl can have this one. Jesus and Aaron can have the next one over." Beth says. "Thank you." I say. I walk into the cell with Beth and she places the bags down. I crawl onto the bottom bunk and I fall asleep. "Baby." I hear. I open my eyes and smile when I see Daryl. "Beth showed me where you were. Come on it's dinner time." He says. I sit up and he helps me up. We walk out of the cell and he leads me to where the group is. I sit down beside Daryl and Carl. "You hungry?" Carl asks me. "Always kid." I say. He laughs. "Did you give them the rabbits and the squirrels." I ask Daryl. "Yes." He says. "Yay!" I say. Daryl laughs. "Oh I forgot to take the vitamins today. They're in the cell." I say. "I'll go get them." He says. I smile at him. "Thank you. I love you." I say. "I love you too." He replies. He gives me a quick kiss and then stands up. He walks out of the room and I turn to Carl. "So what have you been up to since I left?" I ask him. "I've been hanging out with Sophia and taking care of everyone like you asked." He says. "I knew you could." I say. Carl smiles at me. "Why did you leave us?" He asks me as his smile turns into a frown. "Believe me Carl if I could have taken you and Sophia with me I would have." I say. "You would have?" He asks me. "Believe me kid, she would've. Never shut up about you." Daryl says as he sits back down beside me. He hands me the bottle and I open it. I shake two out and I take them. I close the bottle and place it on the table. I watch as Rick walks into the room with a plate of meat and my mouth waters. Hershel walks in with what looks like mash potatoes and I smile. Beth walks in with plates and untensils. She hands everyone a plate with a fork and knife. "Everyone dig in." Rick says. I grab a fair amount of meat and potatoes but Daryl adds more to my plate. "You are impossible." I say. He just smiles at me. I eat what's on my plate in a comfortable silence. "So Athena, when did you and Daryl get together?" Glenn asks me. I roll my eyes as I swallow what's in my mouth. "A couple days after we left the farm." I say. "But I wanted her to be mine long before then." Daryl says. "So when she left me, you jumped right in." Glenn says. "She wouldn't have left you if you hadn't slept with Maggie." Daryl says. Jesus and Aaron stand up. "Stop it. You're all idiots." I say as I stand up. I walk out of the room and back to Daryl and I's cell. I lay down on the bottom bunk and just stare at the wall. I hear footsteps and I look over to the doorway and see Daryl. "I'm sorry." He says. "We all just need to let this go." I say. I sit up and get off the bed. I walk over to him and smile. "Daryl we got a situation!" I hear Rick yell. He looks at me and we both rush out of the cell. We reach Rick and see he has his weapon drawn on two people. "What's up Rick?" Daryl asks. Sophia runs to me and wraps her arms around my side. I wrap one arm around her and watch the exhange in front of us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>